Find the 135 Hoenn Pokemon Locations
Locations for a non-existent badge hunt in ROBLOX. (is in my Studio though) # Treecko: Beside the tree near the teleporter used to reach the main area from the grassland. # Grovyle: Across a tree. Walk towards it and you should reach it via invisible path. # Sceptile: Arguably one of the HARDEST badges to get in the game. Near the forest decals in the grassland, there is an invisible path towards it. Walk on it, then climb an invisible truss. You should be on the top of the grassland; walk towards the waterfall with Swampert but don't land on it. Land on an invisible path near a corner of the exterior of the grassland (corner of exterior's waterfall). If you do succeed, there should be a small shelter where Sceptile is. # Torchic: In the volcano. # Combusken: At the bottom of the volcano, reached from pass-through wall in Torchic's area. # Blaziken: In a hidden room in the wall behind Camerupt's room (Hint: Sidestepping). # Mudkip: In the pool of the house near spawn. # Marshtomp: In the bubbles of the waterfall of the grassland. # Swampert: On top of waterfall of grassland, see Sceptile for more details. # Poochyena: Beside the exterior grassland's wall. # Mightyena: In a small cave with a torch in waterfall area (not grassland). # Zigzagoon: Beside the house near spawn. # Linoone: On the roof of the mansion's porch, accessed from the roof of the mansion. # Wurmple: Near a tree on a hill in the grassland. # Silcoon: On a grassland tree. Reached via invisible ramp. # Beautifly: On a tree, accessed from top of grassland (see Sceptile). # Cascoon: On a grassland tree. Reached via invisible truss. # Dustox: Top of grassland (see Sceptile), right above Surskit. # Lotad: Floating in the grassland water. # Lombre: Hiding in a corner of waterfall area, hidden by water. # Ludicolo: Behind the waterfall in its area. # Seedot: Inside a hill in grassland. # Nuzleaf: Beneath the waterfall area's bridge. # Shiftry: Behind a structure below the waterfall area, accessed from an invisible platform. # Tailow: In a bush near spawn. # Swellow: Behind the wall parallel to the waterfall area's bridge in said area. # Wingull: On the island's waters. # Pelipper: Floating across from the lighthouse; you have to jump on it from there. # Ralts: Beside a bed in the island. # Kirlia: Behind the books/plant in an island house. # Gardevoir: In the sky islands, behind the gazebo. # Surskit:In a corner of the grassland near a forest decal. # Masquerain: Opposite from the waterfall of grassland; there is an invisible platform you can jump on. # Shroomish: In a grassland corner, beside the water. # Breloom: In the plains, behind the waterfall. # Slakoth: Beneath the playground. # Vigoroth: Complete the log obby in lava land to get it. # Slaking: Under the ruins. Well, not necessarily "under".....it kind of watches you..... # Nincada: In a corner of the plains. # Ninjask: Across from Vigoroth, follow the invisible path that leads to it. # Shedinja: Buried in a grave in the graveyard. # Whismur: Is watching instruments. # Loudred: Got stuck under a piano. # Exploud: In a hidden wall of the concert stand. it is behind 3 guitars. # Makuhita: On a roof of the playground. # Hariyama: In the dojo, on the far side of the roof where a tiny crack is there, leading you to this Pokemon. # Azurill: Behind a chair in the sandbox. # Nosepass: Behind wooden walls in the cave. # Skitty: Across the beds in the large building of the island. # Delcatty: On the roof of that building, accessed through a playground roof. # Sableye: Hiding in the dark corners of the cave. # Mawile: Branched off a side of the cave where Lairon is, but far from it, too. # Aron: On the roof of the cave. # Lairon: Hiding in a crevice outside the cave. # Aggron: Behind the cave, there is an invisible path beneath one of the large rocks outside the cave. Walk on it to reach Aggron. # Meditite: Meditating in an alley of the large building. # Medicham: Outside the dojo, on the 2nd floor. Either get a friend to help you up, or squeeze through a crack near a window in the inside of the dojo. # Electrike: Behind the tree of the factory. # Manectric: In the mansion, touch the arcade game. You should teleport to a yellow room in which you have to complete the obby for Manectric. # Plusle: Beside a bed on the 2-story house of the island. # Minun: Behind a refrigerator in an island house, # Volbeat: On a tree in the waterfall area. # Illumise: Hiding in the passage in the grassland that leads to the candy land. # Roselia: Hiding in grass near a grassland tree. # Gulpin: On the roof of the 2-story island house. # Swalot: Inside the chocolate waterfall, located in the candy land. # Carvanha: In a corner of the island's outside pool. # Sharpedo: In Wailord's spot, hiding in a corner. # Wailmer: In the round bath of the large building. # Wailord: In a room, accessible via teleport located in a corner of the "round" beach. # Numel: Taking shelter in the desert. # Camerupt: In a room accessible with the teleporter in lava land reached from following the outdoor lava flow. You have to complete the obby to get it. # Torkoal: Hiding in a corner of the bottom of the volcano, behind a wall. # Spoink: Behind a wall in the factory. # Grumpig: In a hidden room accessed via teleporter in the snow land, where the chunk of snow is. # Spinda: Behind the river of the plains. # Trapinch: Beside the desert statue. # Vibrava: Behind the "round" beach. # Flygon: At a corner of the ruins, there is an invisible truss that leads you to a platform with this Pokemon. # Cacnea: Behind the cactus in the house near spawn. # Cacturne: Where the island borders the terrain, there is a transparent path. Jump on it, and follow it until you reach Cacturne. (NOTE: The badge is below the terrain.) # Swablu: In the gingerbread house. # Altaria: From a secret spot, alongside a wall supposed to lead to the candy land, but instead leads to nothingness. Be careful. # Zangoose: Behind a candy cane. # Seviper: On top of a smoke pipe on the factory (use trusses). # Lunatone: Behind a wooden wall in the cave. # Solrock: Behind crates in the cave. # Barboach: In the cave's waters, near a round spot. # Whiscash: Behind the cave's waterfall. # Corphish: Beside the wreck in the grassland. # Crawdaunt: Inside a "round spot" in the "round" beach. # Baltoy: Behind the ladder leading out of the cave. # Claydol: At the back of the desert wall. # Lileep: Situated in a corner of a part of the cave. # Cradily: In the ruins. To get there, reach the part of the cave with the wooden structure near the truss bridge. Jump off a corner, and you should be teleported to the ruins. # Anorith: In a corner of the cave, near a pile of wood. # Armaldo: In back of a spot in the ruins. # Feebas: Inside the water cave of the sky islands. # Milotic: In the water of the lower sky island. # Castform: From the ball obby, accessed from the large building's roof. # Kecleon: In a corner of the plains, where there is a spot you have to edge to VERY tightly to drop Into Kecleon's room. # Shuppet: Beside the drawer in the mansion. # Banette: In the attic of the mansion; the stairs leading into terrain actually lead there. # Duskull: Behind a grave. # Dusclops: Room can be accessed with a teleport at a corner of the graveyard. # Tropius: Disguises as a palm tree, and FAILS. Is in plain sight. # Chimecho: Behind the TV of the mansion. # Absol: At the top of the lighthouse. # Wynaut: Behind the all-gear spot in the island. # Snorunt: At a corner of the snow fort. # Glaile: Floating above snow land; use the invisible truss to get it. # Spheal: At the base of the ice waterfall. # Sealeo: On top of the ice waterfall; use transparent ramp. # Walrein: In a room accessed from a teleport at the edge of ice river # Clamperl: Situated in the "round" beach. # Huntail: In a cave near Gorebyss. # Gorebyss: In the deep sea, accessible from a teleport in a tight spot of the waterfall area. # Relicanth: Under the wood near the waterfall of the cave, there should be a patch of water where Relicanth is. # Luvdisc: In the water of the upper sky island. # Bagon: On the waterfall of the sky islands; teleport is between the weights of the large building. # Shelgon: Is branched off the upper sky island. # Salamence: On a platform above sky islands, accessible via teleport in a tree on top island # Beldum: Behind the TV of the house near spawn. # Metang: Hovering above waterfall area, use the invisible path on the factory to receive it. # Metagross: Teleport off the edge of factory, near waterfall # Regirock: Teleport at crevice in left part of exterior of cave # Regice: Teleport behind ice waterfall # Registeel: In a hidden room to the right of Metagross # Latias: Behind a tree in the lower sky island. # Latios: Behind the water area in the lower sky island. # Kyogre: In the deep sea, there is a hidden wall in the corner. It leads you to a room with a sign. IGNORE the sign, and find another hidden wall there, and then find a hidden wall to the right, and complete Kyogre's obby. # Groudon: There is a small pass-through brick behind Blaziken. Enter it, and then complete Groudon's obby. # Rayquaza: Teleport on lower sky island, off the edge of the area with Milotic (bottom). Then, jump across almost invisible platforms to claim Rayquaza. # Jirachi: In space, there is a hidden ramp outside leading to above space. Carefully traverse that ramp, and you should see Jirachi on top of the space area. # Deoxys: There is a tight corner in candy land you can squeeze into. It contains the telporter to space, where Deoxys is. And now...........BADGE DESCRIPTIONS! DESCRIPTION # This is an easy badge, you wouldn't need any hints. # Hint: It's not teamwork! Walk towards it. # One of the rarest and toughest badges to get in the game. Good luck finding it. # Where would a fire-type be? # Is hiding with its pre-evolution. # Just when you though you've had enough jumping across stones... # Easy peasy. # Wades in bubbles. # OHMYGODGOSHHOWDOIGETUPTHEREAAAGGGHHH!!!! The ladders always guide the way. But where are they? # A freebie # It isolated itself in a small cave. # A freebie, too # You've got to find another way up there. # Yet again, a freebie # How to get up that tree? # No hints. MUAHAHAHA- # Maybe try to climb the tree? # Remember, ladders guide the way. # Lilypads would be in the water. # Same applies to this, but more extreme. # Don't worry, you don't have to jump off to get it. # Appearances can be deceiving. # What else is made of wood? # UNDER THE WORLD? HOW TO GET THERE!? # A little bird told me where this was. # Easy if you look. # Can be a pain in the games. # I actually made it through many gyms with this Pokémon. # Shhhh......go to sleep..... # It got stuck somewhere. # It hides in a place matching the pure white of its dress, but it isn't where you think it is. # Based of water skaters. # Make the jump? Can you? # Wait, what is a shroomish doing floating above this surface. # I thought there was nothing behind this wall? # What a lazy Pokémon. # Just complete the wood obby and youl'll get it. # Hint: Let me see your relics (from the ruin) # Easy. # It's over there! No, up there! How do you get to this! *screams* # It's a ghost type (and bug). You know where ghost types reside. # It wanted to see the concert. # Hint: Oh no! I'm stuck! # It listens to music.....in secret. # TBA Category:Pokemon Category:Badge Hunts Category:ROBLOX Category:*Navi enters*HEY LISTEN!